the bankers foolery: The story Leeroy Goldstone
by Cyrus Donovan
Summary: Hello and welcome dear readers please pull up a seat and prepare to be surprized at how good my writing is not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i do own mlp and this hahahahhah! and contains lemons alot of lemons A long time ago there was a land called Equestria . Now this town was full of horses or "ponyies".Now there was an insanely rich family of ponys called the goldstones they all had to do with money:bankers and such,Now the next in line for the family bussiness,called goldstone MINEING CROPS,Was Leeroy Goldstone,next in line, often missused this power to turn a once humble banking clan into the most dangerious mob in the the cruel leeroy often comes up with plans to inslave alot mares in ponyvilla,place where he lives, so he using his awesome power(and money) summoned the most powerful demon his cultics could muster up (witch was very powerful) and made a great bargin anything the demon could wanted a son,so he hired a lot of mercs and slavers to kidnap 100 mares the demon not very picky picked 1 and granted leeroy a what he wish for was to emprison the demon within his best friend lrawn sord,so his best friend became the dreaded spawn lord ,Grand Commander,Who commands Leeroys demon forces. Now useing the great influience the demon gave him he travled to the netherworld and got every demon to follow him at some extent then he set out to inslave every single being anywhere.  
chapter 2 so it begins "SPAWN LORD!"begin the invasion process."yes my lord" "Goran ready the ATDT"  
"yes commander" leeroy walks over to the window over his castle to see millions of demons ready to creat walk over to the overcom"all demons get ready for battle now march" (for the true impact of this play "clone tropper march" from star wars) large carriers pick up 1,000s of demon to take to parts unknown. "it's just as have forseen" "Goran ready my transport" "yes milord more work". Sometime later at princess luna castle "please you must stop this"why I was shuuned from your town if I can't have it no one can" "ok guards please leave" yes my queen" "now Leeroy I'll do anything if it will stop" "anything" Leeroys say in a deeply sexy voice "yes leeroy" leeroy then pulls luna into a deep kiss explore each others mouth"ahahahaha GOT IT BITCH YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM DESTOYING THIS STUPID HORSE LAND" GORAN LETS GO" LECHTER KILL HER "AHAHAHAHSHUDHUNDININDJENYESI IERNINICMYIEFIEFILORD.  
screams come from the palce."Later at ground zero" Spawn Lord we are also ready to start are attack were just wait for the catchers to get here "ok".transport lands everybody bows "milord i didn't now you be joining us" yes spawn lord" yep milord" "i want the lead the attack personly""but my lord it's alfuly dagerios down there the all the fighttin""I see you still havent give'in him back his iq " "nope or else we have to fight over control " "ok" "begin attack""all units at the commander center leeroy and spawn lord sitting in a spongey chair when the door opens"sir an enemy fleet just hyperspace above the planet""really""ahh speak of the devil heres their transmission now""Leeroy Goldstone this is Captain James Bargack give up now now we have your planet surounded" "sir should we"NO! call for reinforcements "ok sir".Goran running around the genestealer's hive, "captain tenticals" "here goran""we need your ships the censors found us""it's going to take a while are the space defences up?" "yes captain" alright will try and get up there as fast as we can" "ok".Meanwhile at the space defences station "sir the censor keep coming from nowhere" don't worry will have reforcements soon"speak of the devil" thousands of ships warpin "NOW WHO'S OUTNUMBERED BITCHS!"damnit all censor ship regroup at the fondor system""no you don't interdictors active gravity wells ok captain"censor captain"now this is a fight to the death""bombers take out those gravity 's leeroy's Grand Super StarDestoryer"hahaha stupid censors they may have the qualtiy but we have quantntiy now all ships focus fire on captain bargack's ship "oh crap bombers how long until the interdictors are destoyed." "Now long now sir but are fighter support is getting abiltrted ou""echo 1 2 come in echo 1 2 damit stupid demo"sir we destoyes the gravity generators alright all units prepare the warp drives."not so fast captain"what?" "FUS RO DAH" overcom all uni" ahhhhh".3 Weeks later in carida system. 


	2. invader

chapter 2 so it begins "SPAWN LORD!"begin the invasion process."yes my lord" "Goran ready the ATDT"  
"yes commander" leeroy walks over to the window over his castle to see millions of demons ready to creat walk over to the overcom"all demons get ready for battle now march" (for the true impact of this play "clone tropper march" from star wars) large carriers pick up 1,000s of demon to take to parts unknown. "it's just as have forseen" "Goran ready my transport" "yes milord more work". Sometime later at princess luna castle "please you must stop this"why I was shuuned from your town if I can't have it no one can" "ok guards please leave" yes my queen" "now Leeroy I'll do anything if it will stop" "anything" Leeroys say in a deeply sexy voice "yes leeroy" leeroy then pulls luna into a deep kiss explore each others mouth"ahahahaha GOT IT BITCH YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM DESTOYING THIS STUPID HORSE LAND" GORAN LETS GO" LECHTER KILL HER "AHAHAHAHSHUDHUNDININDJENYESI IERNINICMYIEFIEFILORD.  
screams come from the palce."Later at ground zero" Spawn Lord we are also ready to start are attack were just wait for the catchers to get here "ok".transport lands everybody bows "milord i didn't now you be joining us" yes spawn lord" yep milord" "i want the lead the attack personly""but my lord it's alfuly dagerios down there the all the fighttin""I see you still havent give'in him back his iq " "nope or else we have to fight over control " "ok" "begin attack""all units at the commander center leeroy and spawn lord sitting in a spongey chair when the door opens"sir an enemy fleet just hyperspace above the planet""really""ahh speak of the devil heres their transmission now""Leeroy Goldstone this is Captain James Bargack give up now now we have your planet surounded" "sir should we"NO! call for reinforcements "ok sir".Goran running around the genestealer's hive, "captain tenticals" "here goran""we need your ships the censors found us""it's going to take a while are the space defences up?" "yes captain" alright will try and get up there as fast as we can" "ok".Meanwhile at the space defences station "sir the censor keep coming from nowhere" don't worry will have reforcements soon"speak of the devil" thousands of ships warpin "NOW WHO'S OUTNUMBERED BITCHS!"damnit all censor ship regroup at fondor system""no you don't interdictors active gravity wells ok captain"censor captain"now this is a fight to the death""bombers take out those gravity 's leeroy's Grand Super StarDestoryer"hahaha stupid censors they may have the qualtiy but we have quantntiy now all ships focus fire on captain bargack's ship "oh crap bombers how long until the interdictors are destoyed." "Now long now sir but are fighter support is getting abiltrted ou""echo 1 2 come in echo 1 2 damit stupid demo"sir we destoyes the gravity generators alright all units prepare the warp drives."not so fast captain"what?" "FUS RO DAH" overcom all uni" ahhhhh".3 Weeks later in carida system,Ca 


	3. A mission for goran

chap 3 pained expressions "Goran would you like to gain some much needed combat training?" "yes milord."well there is a small rebellion on [insert planet here]so we want you and just you no large weapons or ATDS just a commando unit,locate the the rebel leaders then kill them then place the a locater on the remineing rebels then report back to me or spawn lord." "ok milord" "the commando should be ready in a while go prepare."Later that evening" "commader Darkwing?" "ohh goran in the hanger."commader dark wing is your squad ready to go just minute someone needs to wake up Geeoff" gee who?" no Geeoff is are sniper and demo expert" really wow his parents really must have hated him"ahhahahahahaha! geeoffs yawns at the loud laughing "wat's so fuunny?" "nothing Geeoff just get ready to leave" "AOK" Spawn lord walks in with a sick and demteted look on it's face"hahhaha I just killed an intire rebel fleets" "oh ha don't take all the cred" say's and mouth on it's belly "you would have never have defeat the MC destoyer""COMMADER DARK WING PLEASE REPORT TO THE HANGER YOUR SQUAD IS LEAVEING YOU! HURRY UP YOU CHATTER BOX." "damn coms will lets go goran" "ok". Later on {insert planet name here} at the rebel base, damn commader quite an operation they have here damn tanks cannons "COMMADER THEY FOUND US PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" "damn carvan wait in low orbit for us ok." sir they have anti air cannons "ok cloke until we disable them" sir engouht talking the leader are getting away ok "team rollout " frag out FIRE FIRE FIRE"commader there's the anti air controls" "ok every one" NO! i'll disable them" "are u sure goran?" "yes" "ok rest of you spilt up and find those leaders" "YES SIR" i'll stay here with goran (goran's thoughts)"red blue no red green no blue green ahhhhh!111!""WHAT?" "Shocked myself." "well herp derp derppy doo." hurry up then I think I here gun UNITS WE HAVE CONFERMED DEMON PRESANTS IN THE BASE! AHHHHH!111 oh ya we bagged the leader." ok carvan we finshed the mission pick us up 4 mile out side the base "alright commader dark wing" "ok goran squad we have 5 minutes to run 4 miles before the guns get back online so I packed some speeders alright let's" "nope BOOOM!"damn ok run fast really fast" "and we are goneeee!. (Later some time in orbit) Damn steve did you see me? ya and did you see what i did to that' rebels head yep scp 173 would be proud ahh commader did you "Ya I saw" ok carvan "yep i saw steve" barabasa "yep you can stop now" "goran please come with me to my room I need to talk to you in privant.""OK dark wing".ahhh now that the commanders gone who want's to look at some holonet porn" everyone rasies their hand and guess what i brought lube alot of lube.(meanwhile in the commader's room) YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT! Just fuck me goran" but I don't do guy's damnit am not a dude they wouldn't let me commader if they knew i was a girl" ohh like that chages it your an facking horse not on the outside "but" no but's just give it a chace plus the censors have drones everywere probly here too so let's give them a show (meanwhile at censor's viewing post) fapfapfapfapfapfap ME GUSTA.

hahahhahahah funny right hope you enjoyed it nexted chapter later 


End file.
